Three New Heirs
by QueenXCaramel
Summary: Just a story about baby Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. They're parents would be alive and friends in this story of mine and well it's cute you should read it!


**Surprise!? Lol here's a cute story about baby Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto. Their parents didn't die and they all hang out since the Hokage and the police chief work closely together and the Hyuuga are very connected to the Feudal Lords so the three couples are often at the same events and they think themselves rivals but their wives are best friends so they hang out and secretly they consider each other friends too. Anyways I've had this typed up for a loooooong time but never posted it. Here it is for you I hope you enjoy!**

"Hiashi come here and look at this!" Mrs. Hyuuga called to her husband front the nursery.

Hiashi was outside in the porch along with Minato and Fugaku. The three men sat around in silence, enjoying some hot tea on this cold winter day. Along with their wives and newborn's-who were inside in the new Hyuuga nursery-the Uchiha and Namikaze's came to congratulate Hiashi and Mrs. Hyuuga on the birth of their newborn baby girl, Hinata.

Hearing the new dad being summoned, Minato and Fugaku each gave Hiashi a clap in the back and teased him for the months of no sleep to come.

Hiashi groaned at the thought, but Hinata was so quiet he just didn't picture her wailing in the middle of the night. Getting up to go to his wife and little girl, and when the other two men were called to join as well, Hiashi snickered.

On their way up to the nursery the young fathers poked fun and pushed each other around, but once they got to the door they stopped to compose themselves.

It was a silent rule amongst the men that the jokes and rough housing only happen when the wives weren't watching. All agreed that disapproving women were very scary women. Unbeknownst to them, the women knew of their goofy nature when they were left alone and agreed that it was something to love them for even more, and it was funny to watch them twitch and fidget around after welcoming random affection from their wives when greeted at the door, only to freak out and think hard about something they could've done wrong. As long as it happened away from breakable items and gardens, and the kids weren't around, women could turn a blind eye.

When they finally slid the nursery doors open the women were standing separate from each other with the babies in their arms. It kinda looked like they were arguing with the way they were so far apart and focusing just on their babies.

Kushina looked up and smiled at her husband. "Minato watch this!" She said in excitement before looking down at her little orange bundle and cooing at him, slowly the redhead walked over to Mikoto, who was rocking baby Sasuke from side to side.

Minato and Fugaku exchanged a questioning look between each other before returning their gaze to their wives and babes. The women were about a foot away from each other when they suddenly stopped. Kushina pushed Naruto out to meet Mikoto as she did the same and pushed Sasuke forward. Both women turned to their husbands and smiled. Nothing was happening though, and just as Fugaku was about to question his wife's actions... it happened.

Slowly, Naruto stretched out his arm to Sasuke and grasped a part of his deep blue blanket. It looked like a sweet gesture and Minato couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he admired his son and wife. But the sweetness didn't last long and the smile was washed away when Naruto's true intentions came to light.

Naruto huffed and his face went red as he attempted to pull away Sasuke's blanket for himself, successfully triggering the drowsy Uchiha baby to let out a grunt and fight back. Soon the babies were pulling and crying out, annoyed at each other and their failed attempts to win the blanket and clearly unhappy at the other's reluctance to give it up. At the cries of their sons Minato and Fugaku went to their kids ready to separate them but Kushina stopped them.

"Clam down you two." She pulled away and each women tended to calm their crying babies. Kushina looked up at the two men and smiled knowingly, "They're just like their dads."

Fugaku turned to throw a murderous glance at Minato and found the blonde had already beat him to it.

Before the stare down turned into a full out intense brawl and ruined Hiashi's home, Mikoto spoke up. "That wasn't all we wanted to show you, look at this." Mikoto and Ms. Hyuuga gave a small nod before walking to each other.

Unlike Naruto, Hinata didn't pull or scratch at Sasuke. Instead baby Uchiha reached out for Hinata and held onto her tiny finger as she did the same with his finger, both babies let out adorable gurgles as they clung to each others fingers. It was the cutest thing! At least the women thought so, Hiashi was quick to snatch his daughter away and hide her from Sasuke.

Mikoto chuckled as her son whimpered sadly and searched for Hinata's warm finger, only to grab at air.

"It's alright Sasuke, Hiashi just wants to hold his baby too." Mikoto whispered into her baby's ear before sprinkling his face with butterfly kisses.

Minato and Fugaku cleared their throats in hopes of getting the Hyuuga's attention, but the man was too busy admiring his newborn, so instead Fugaku signaled for Minato.

"Kushina is it okay to let the kids do this?" Three women made confused faces and turned to another for answers. When it was clear they didn't understand Minato clarified, " Well they're around the same age... Which means in the academy they'll probably be classmates, are you going to be okay with the rivalries?"

A moment of silence past and Minato immediately regretted his choice of words. Fugaku elbowed him in the ribs hard as they watched their gloomy wives sulk and murmur stuff about babies growing up so fast and something about the kids would be married and with children in a couple years.

"What Minato meant was, what if they continue to fight?" Fugaku explained, making sure to give Minato another hard blow to the man's ribs for lacking tact.

Kushina shook herself and answered the clueless men's questions. "They're babies! They don't know what hate is! They'll be the best of friends I'm sure!"

Hiashi spoke up from the corner on his rocking chair where he was lulling Hinata, "Hinata will not play with Sasuke! He won't take her away from me!"

Ms. Hyuuga laughed lightly at her husband's silliness and dragged him to the center of the room, "This is what we really wanted to show you three."

Kushina and Mikoto stood on either side Hiashi and pushed the babies together one last time. The men held their breath, ready for anything when they saw Naruto reach out for Hinata, Naruto let his hand drop on her chubby cheeks and immediately she started crying. Hiashi was close to pulling her away when Sasuke took her finger once more and suddenly, all was quiet. The room was silent and soon enough all three babies snored lightly, Naruto rubbed Hinata's cheek and Hinata and Sasuke held onto the other's fingers. This time all the parents agreed it was the cutest thing.

"They'll be great friends sweety." Ms. Hyuuga whispered to her husband and hugged his arm, he could only nod and hold onto his little girl tighter as he watched the three babies sleep peacefully.


End file.
